The Teacher
by EvilRegalReginaMillsLocksley
Summary: Regina's life was turned upside down when her parents were murdered. She got moved into a foster home and has a hard time in school. She just might find help from her teacher Mr.Locksley.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: Regina's life was turned upside down when her parents were murdered. She got moved into a foster home and has a hard time in school. She just might find help from her teacher . **_

The bell for Storybrooke High rang. _Crap, I'm late. _Regina ran up the steps and into the school. "Excuse me ma'am, please stop there." Regina turned to see a security guard pulling out a late pass. He handed it to her and she gave him a slight smile. "Go on now." He told her.

Regina walked into her class and all eyes were on her. It was her first day of school and she was already late. "I'm guessing you must be ?" Her new teacher told her. "Actually my last name is Mills." She told him. He looked up and smiled. "Take a seat please." She took the seat farthest from the front of the room. She sat down and couldn't get the picture of his smile out of her head.

"Hello everybody. My name is . Today we will be learning about the famous story Romeo and Juliet." Most people yawned or made noises with their mouth but Regina couldn't hide her enthusiasm. Romeo and Juliet was one of her favorites. Her mother used to read it to her at night. She frowned slightly at the thought of her mother. The last time she saw her, her mother was being murdered. Terrible memories flooded back to her of the day her parents were killed in front of her own eyes.

Before she knew it, she ran out of the class and straight to the bathroom. The sound of her throwing up could be heard throughout the halls. " , are you alright?" She recognized that voice to belong to . She tried to answer but nothing came out and she when she remembered why she threw up, she started to .Locksley helped her up and turned on the sink for her to clean up. "Are you okay?" He asked again. She looked at him and shook her head no. He asked if she wanted to talk about it and she said yes.

They sat on a bench outside after he got a teacher to cover for him. "So, what happened?" He asked. "When you mentioned Romeo and Juliet, I remembered how my mom used to read it to me. Then, I remembered the last memory I had of my mom." "What was the last memory you had of her?" Tears were falling freely down Regina's face. "She was murdered in front of me. Her and my father were killed when I was ten. A man came into our house and he tied us down. He killed my father first, then my mother. He was about to kill me next but the police showed up in time. After that, I went into the foster system."

was shocked to hear Regina's story. He had heard rumors about it from some teachers but he never heard the real story. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that. No child should have to watch their parents die." Regina started to wipe away some tears. "Do you want me to call your foster father to pick you up?" He looked at Regina's face and it drained all color. She answered so low that a pin dropping could muffle the sound. "Please don't." He nodded and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Robin sent Regina back to class after that and everyone kept on asking her questions. When she was walking in the hallway her best friend Maleficent came up to her and said "I heard what happened. Are you okay?" Regina had known Maleficent through childhood and they knew almost everything about each other. They were both foster kids after Regina's parents died. "I remembered that night again." Maleficent pulled her friend in for a hug and said "You'll get through this. Remember what your mom used to tell you? She used to say that even when she is gone, she will look over you from a better place." Regina nodded and Maleficent released her friend. "How about we go out for lunch? I know what could cheer you up." Regina nodded again and they left.

At Granny's, they spotted Maleficent's cousin and they all sat in a booth together. "Hey Tink." "Hey Regina." They hugged and faced forward again. "What can I get you girls?" Ruby asked. Ruby was in her last year of high school and wasn't really friends with Regina. "Three burgers, a sprite, a coke, and a water bottle." Ruby wrote it down and left.

The door jingled and walked in. He sat at the counter and ordered something to eat. The door jingled again and Regina's foster father walked in looking a bit drunk. He immediately spotted Regina and pulled her out of the booth and before she could say anything he slapped her and all eyes turned on him. The sheriff and some other men, including got up and held Leopold back. Leopold started to yell at Regina and that was when everything came crashing down on her. "You bitch! My daughter heard you crying last night and you told her! She doesn't want to go near me now! You told I'm a monster who rapes young women! The only young woman I've been with is you!"

At his last sentence everyone turned to Regina and Granny moved to Regina and brought her to the back along with Tink and Maleficent. "Regina, why didn't you tell me? I could have done something. I could've helped." Maleficent looked at Regina with eyes full of sorrow. Regina broke down and she started crying. Tink and Maleficent went on one of her sides and they hugged her. "It's okay. You're safe now girl. How about I give you food on the house? You could eat it in the back to get away from everyone." Granny suggested. Regina nodded and they sat in the back.

Ruby came with food and they started to eat. "If you don't mind me asking, Regina, Why didn't you tell someone?" Ruby asked. Regina swallowed her food and looked at Ruby. "I was afraid. He said that he would hurt me and that he would make sure he would punish me." Ruby nodded not wanting to get to nosey and left without a word. Regina went back to eating in silence with her friends.

After lunch, they went back to school and everyone had heard about what happened at the diner. Regina went to her last class. She had Math with . He didn't give her homework since she still had to figure out things with the police. After school, Regina bumped into and he asked if she was okay.

Suddenly she heard someone yell "Papa!" A little boy with dark curly hair and dimples jumped into 's arms. "Roland, how was your day?" Instead of answering the question, Roland looked at Regina. "Hi, I'm Roland. You're pretty." Regina giggled. As soon as Robin heard her giggle, he started to actually look at her. Her figure was amazing. She had a wonderful smile. Her laugh was adorable. When he realized what he was doing he stopped himself. She was his student, nothing more, nothing less. Even if she felt the same, it was against the law.

**A/N So, what do you guys think will happen? Will Regina and Robin tell each other how they feel? Will Leopold try to come after Regina? Where will Regina live? Is she ever going to let go of her parents' deaths? Please review. I would love to answer your questions as soon as possible. Feel free to roam around my profile and read other stories. Kisses ~ EvilRegalReginaMillsLocksley**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at school, Regina was a bit nervous about coming to class. Everyone talked about her yesterday and now rumors would spread. High school was just a broken record playing on and on. Something happens, one day everyone is sympathetic and the next the rumors spread like a wildfire and everyone turns their backs on you. Regina pulled open the front doors and everything went silent. She wore a sweat shirt that was a couple sizes too big and black skinny jeans. She walked quietly down the hall with her head down as everyone stared at her. She held her textbooks against her chest tighter and tighter as people stared deeper and deeper at her. She tried to walk as quick as possible down the hall but was stopped by the drama queen Emma Swan. Emma Swan was prom queen every year, was the most popular kid in high school, and was a total bitch. "I heard you got raped. I don't doubt that from the way you used to dress. You always seemed like you were a slut." Emma and her gang of cheerleaders circled around her like hawks circling their prey. Regina had let a tear slip down her face without noticing. "Aw, the little slut is crying. She has feelings. Maybe we should back off huh guys?" Emma made a fake pout and spoke sarcastically. Regina found an opening and made a run for it but Emma caught her arm and held her against a locker. "Listen you little bitch-" "I suggest you put the lady down or you will be suspended." Emma let go of Regina and Mr. Gold, the principle, brought Regina to the main office and had her sit down. Teachers looked at her and a couple came over to check if she was okay. Mr. Gold was concerned because Regina wouldn't move or talk. She stared off in space. Some teachers tried to get her attention but it was hopeless. Mr. Locksley even tried but it was useless. Mr. Gold called Dr. Whale ,the school's doctor, to check if she was okay. "Well, she is in a state of shock. She needs food and rest. If I were to give my opinion, she hasn't slept for a couple of days and she hardly eats. The only problem is that she needs a home and the sheriff can't find one for her." "She can live with me." Mr. Gold and Dr. Whale turned to face Mr. Locksley . "Are you sure?" Mr. Gold asked. "She needs a home and it can't be worse than a toddler. Call the sheriff and she can pack after school." "Okay, I guess."

After school, Regina packed and Sheriff Graham drove her to Robin's house. Robin let her in and showed her her room. She sat and started to unpack. Roland ran in and hugged her. "Hi Gina!" She laughed as he started to bounce everywhere. Roland went into her closet and hid. Regina was curious but decided to not ask. Robin opened the door looking frantic and asked "Have you seen Roland?" Suddenly a giggle came from the closet and Robin motioned for her to be quiet. He opened the door and grabbed Roland when they both fell to the floor and Roland climbed on top of Robin laughing. Regina couldn't help it when she started to laugh. Robin had one thought in his mind after that. _I love her laugh._

Later on, they all got ready for dinner. Everyone met downstairs and helped setting up the table. Robin decided that he was going to cook lasagna. "Daddy please don't cook!" Roland pouted. "I'm sorry my boy but practice makes perfect." "Not when you cook!" Roland responded. Regina giggled and said "How about I help you make lasagna. I know a thing or two about cooking." Robin agreed and Roland went upstairs to play video games while waiting.

Robin and Regina layed out the ingredients and started out with some tomato sauce to lay on top of the lasagna. Robin was unsure about it so he put a spoon in it and told Regina to taste. She grabbed the spoon and let the tomato sauce enter her mouth. "Mmm." She didn't mean to but she moaned. It was delicious. "It's amazing." She said. "You have a little.." Robin motioned to get closer and Regina allowed him. He swiped some tomato sauce from the corner of her mouth and wiped it on a napkin. They didn't realize how close they were until they could feel both of their hearts beating frantically. Luckily, Roland yelled something out and Robin turned to help him.

They all met at the table when the lasagna was finished and sat down. "That looks yummy!" Roland exclaimed. "Thank you." Regina stated. In the middle of dinner, Roland asked "Regina, how old are you?" "Well, Roland, as of today I'm eighteen." "It's your birthday?" "Yes, it is." "We need a cake." Roland said. "It's okay. I never really celebrated my birthday alot." "Oh, okay." Regina smiled and the evening was filled with laughter and joy. Roland was excused early and Robin and Regina were doing dishes. Regina started talking when they were finished and they were getting into deep conversations. "So, how old are you?" Regina looked at Robin as he pondered telling her. "I'm twenty three." Regina smiled at that thought. Robin watched her smile and moved on instinct. First, he cupped her face, then, as she allowed him, he kissed her. At first it was slow and passionate but sped up and became hungry and deep. Regina laced her leg around Robin's torso and they spent the night in his room.

The next morning, Regina awoke to an arm wrapped around her body pulling her close. She turned and came across Robin's face. Her eyes widened in shock. _Oh my god oh my god oh my god. _She started to panic and her heart was racing. She tried to move but was stuck in that position. His arm was wrapped tightly and securely around her. She stared at him for what felt like hours until she saw him stirring. She turned and pretended to be asleep. She felt his arm move away as he turned to get up.

Before he turned he did something that surprised her, he kissed her forehead and said "I know you're awake." She opened her eyes and was slightly embarrassed. She saw his chest and started to blush. _Why does he make me blush? _She thought to herself. He wrapped a towel around his waist as he stood up. "Would you like to hop in the shower with me?" She thought about it considering her options and figured that she probably shouldn't but she wanted to stay near him. It was the weirdest feeling ever. "Sure." She answered. She got up when she remembered that she was wearing nothing. Her face turned red and she started to grab a blanket near her to try and cover herself. She felt two arms wrap around her and Robin whispered in her ear. "You're beautiful, Regina." He let his towel drop and turned her around. She looked down and just stared. She didn't realize how big he was last night. He lifted her head up and kissed her. He led her to the shower where they spent an hour or so pleasing each other.

**A/N ~ Sorry I haven't updated in sooooo long. I apologize and I hope you enjoyed. BTW thank you bowdowntothequeenlp for helping me fix the mistakes.**


End file.
